


My Most Important Memories

by BasicRegal



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, I'm blushing, I'm trash for this ship, M/M, Mikleo I'm sorry I made you cry, Mikleo/Sorey - Freeform, My first fanction posted, Oh my god I love SorMik, Protective Sorey, Sorey/Mikleo - Freeform, Tales of Zestiria - Freeform, comfort cuddles, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicRegal/pseuds/BasicRegal
Summary: Mikleo's fear of malevolence has suddenly grown, but why now?





	My Most Important Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the cheesiness of this fic... This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted, so I'm a bit nervous. It's one I wrote a couple months ago, and it was based off a dream I had. I've improved since then. Hopefully you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, I appreciate tips on how to improve my fanfictions, but please do so politely!
> 
> (I will be posting a Joshua x Neku soon, and hopefully an Axel x Saix. Stay tuned for that, yeah?)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Mikleo, maybe you shouldn't be out here... The malevolence is very strong and—"

"I'm fine, Sorey. D–don't worry about me."

"You sure don't look fine."

"I–I am... I'll stay out here, in case something turns up."

Sorey sighed. Mikleo had refused to retreat back to his body while they were walking through a barren field corrupted by malevolence. It was very difficult, most of the time impossible, for seraphs to enter any domains with the miasma. Sorey didn't know why Mikleo was refusing. He and Rose were struggling as they were as they limped through the clearing.

"Didn't want you in here crowding my space anyway, Meebo." the earth seraph, Edna retorted from inside Sorey's body.

"Damn it, Edna!" Mikleo snapped. "Why do you–"

He was suddenly cut off from a heavy cough, then broke out into a coughing fit.

"You both need to shut up, or else we'll end up dying out here." Dezel, who was also outside of Sorey's body, scolded. (He was staying close to Rose in case of an emergency, despite struggling against the malevolence as well.)

"Mikleo, are you alright?" Sorey held on to him by the shoulders. He was shivering, and his breathing quickened.

This was strange. Mikleo rarely snapped or got irritable like this. He was different than his normally calm personality.

Mikleo let out another cough. "I can make it." he insisted, taking shaky breaths.  
Sorey was about to protest further, but suddenly, a harsh wind began to cut through the domain.

"Quick, armatize, now!" Dezel called to Rose. She did so quickly, her form changing to a long blonde ponytail with a green aura and attire. She whipped around to face Sorey.

"Sorey! Fuse with Mikleo!"  
Sorey did not hesitate, and fused with Mikleo right away, transforming appearances, with the ponytail and blue aura and clothing.

They struggled against the wind, their hair and clothes flapping wildly. They were trying to keep their ground as best they could, digging their heels into the tough dirt, the armatization making them stronger.

After what seemed like an eternity, the wind finally died down. They sighed in relief. Rose de-armatized with Dezel, and Sorey with Mikleo.

Sorey looked over at Mikleo.  
"Are you alright?"

He nodded, but he seemed sort of dizzy, teetering to the side slightly. Sorey quickly threw Mikleo's arm over his shoulder and held him by the waist.

"Let's rest somewhere for a while, shall we?" Lailah offered. Mikleo nodded, and Sorey kept supporting him, and guided him through the dark domain. Rose and Dezel fended off the hellions, meanwhile.

After dragging on and on in an uncomfortable silence, the group came across a small cavern in the north. It was big enough to fit a person or two, but only just barely. While it wasn't very appealing, it was better than being out in the open while Mikleo was in his current condition.

"You okay here, Mikleo?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Thank you."  
Sorey helped him inside the cave.

Night began to fall, and Lailah stood nearby to start a fire if anyone got cold. Rose and Dezel left Sorey alone to comfort Mikleo, starting up some other pointless argument in the distance. Edna couldn't resist joining in with them with her snarky and sarcastic remarks, as always.

Sorey sat Mikleo down on the cold stone floors carefully.            "Mikleo... What's going on? You've never been like this around malevolence before. Are you feeling okay?" he put a hand to the water seraph's head. No fever. Large amounts of malevolence could be very nauseating for the team, especially Mikleo and Edna, who had more frail bodies. But it had never affected him this much.

Mikleo sighed. "I'm just weak, Sorey." he turned away, beginning to shiver.

Sorey held him closer, the grip on his shoulder's secure and comforting. "No, you're not. You've never been weak. You're smart and have the most willpower of anyone I know."

Mikleo said nothing, but cuddled in closer to Sorey, his presence comforting.  
Sorey sighed again. "Please, tell me what's really going on."

A long silence.

"I'm worried, Sorey."

"About what?"

"The malevolence... and you."

Sorey tilted his head. "But why? I've always been able to quell malevolence, and you have too. We can handle it."

Mikleo paused again before letting out a shaky breath. "I know... But..." he paused again. "... I know you're the Shepherd, Sorey. And I know you're pure of heart. But so many humans have been turning into hellions. Even Shepherds have in the past." Another pause. "I just... don't want that to happen to you."  
He faced Sorey again. He had tears in his eyes.

The smart, sophisticated Mikleo, whom Sorey had always admired, and now he was huddled up next to him, having a breakdown. He had never seen him like this ever.

"Mikleo..."

Mikleo sniffed. "That's why... I want to stay close to you. That's why I want to be ready for whatever happens. I don't want to lose you to the malevolence." He buried his head into Sorey's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just want to be stronger as a seraph, and I want to protect you as much as you do to me."

Sorey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never knew that Mikleo had all these doubts and fears for him.

"When did you start to think about this?"

"It was a while ago..." he began, his voice muffled against Sorey's shirt. "I've always worried about you ever since we left Elysia... But Edna, Lailah, and I were talking about Shepherds being reborn into seraphim..."  
Sorey nodded, urging him to continue. He wasn't sure what they had said, since he had never heard of Shepherds being able to be reborn. Even as a seraphim, at that.

"They said that when humans are reborn as seraphim... They forget the memories from their previous lives, occasionally keeping only the important ones...and it got me to thinking–"

"Mikleo, look at me."

He sniffed again, then raised his head from Sorey's shoulder.  
Sorey smiled. That comforting smile that always made Mikleo feel warm in his heart.

"You thought if that happened to me, I would forget about you?"  
Mikleo paused, then nodded.

Sorey chuckled a bit.

"What's funny?"

Sorey blushed slightly. "Why would you worry about that... when my most important memories are of you?" He tucked some of Mikleo's silver hair behind his ear, blush deepening.

The other boy felt heat rise up in his cheeks as well at Sorey's words.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mikleo. I promise, as long as I have you and the others, I will stay strong and never let the malevolence overtake me. And most of all, I will never, ever, forget you. I swear it."

Another pause as Mikleo took in Sorey's promise. "...You swear on what?"

Sorey turned his body so that it was parallel to Mikleo's, placing a hand behind the other's head. They stared into each other's tearful eyes lovingly. They both leaned in close until they had their lips locked in a kiss. Sorey leaned in more until Mikleo's back was pressed against the stone cave walls. All the cold that was enveloping them before had suddenly melted away...

They both had been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time.

It didn't last as long as hoped, because Sorey had broke apart to stare at Mikleo, his Mikleo, to swear his forever pure heart and unforgettable memories on the most important thing to him.

"You."


End file.
